Xiao Yan
Xiao Yan is the main protagonist of Battle Through the Heavens. He was once hailed as a genius but was abandoned by almost everyone who praised him after losing his powers after receiving a ring from his mother that contained the spirit of Yao Lao, who then became his master. He then later sets out on a journey in order to obtain more power. Appearance Xian Yan has dark blue hair, blue coloured eyes, and is considered quite handsome by some. He has a lean, muscular body. His appearance changes when Yao Lao's spirit controls his body. His hair becomes much longer, the color fades from blue into white and his eyes turn red. Personality Xiao Yan is a person who shows strong will and determination. He can be immature and be greedy in some circumstances. Xiao Yan deeply loves his family and is very loyal to them, even to the ones that humiliated him when he lost his Dou Qi. In the past he was quite full of himself for being a genius however in the 3 years of him being taunted and treated badly he became very mature and developed quite a sharp tongue and a calm mind even under pressure. He is quite ruthless if someone were to bully someone else or they were gonna harm someone dear to him. If someone were to try to kill him or someone he care about then he will have no qualm about killing them. He also has a thirst for adventure and risk. If it was not for Na Lan Yan Ran humiliating him and his family he would have quite a lazy personality. History Xiao Yan is genius that appeared once in a thousand years. At age 10, he became a Dou Zhe, the youngest in history. However, after receiving a storage ring from his mother shortly before she disappeared he mysteriously lost his Dou Qi and was reduced to 3rd stage Dou Qi. This led to him being abandoned by almost all of the people who once praised him for his genius. The loss of his abilities caused him to be re-labelled as trash. He was arranged to be married to Na Lan Yan Ran before birth, as their grandfathers were very good friends. Plot His fiancée, Na Lan Yan Ran comes to break off the engagement because she believes he is below her since his talent has mysteriously disappeared for three years. He writes her a divorce notice and challenges her to a battle in three years time in order to protect the reputation of the Xiao family. Xiao Yan injures himself when Na Lan Yan Ran points her sword to his chest and she leaves. When he awakens, he begins to feel sorry for himself after hearing the servants complaining about protecting someone so weak. He begins to cry about his failures as he remembers the promise he made to his mother about leading the Xiao family to greatness. At this, Yao Lao is awakened from the ring. Trivia * He was reborn into the Xiao Family. * His brothers are very protective of him and left the clan to protect him. * When he was 3 he broke a precious vase. * When he was 4 he was peeking at the love letter that Xiao Li was writing to Xiao Lei. * When he was 5 he rubbed chili powder on to Xiao Ding underpants. * Yan Xiao which was his fake name is just his real name flipped backward. * His spirit is quite strong due to the fact that he was reincarnated and with a strong spirit this meant that he can absorb Dou Qi quick fast and in vast amount. This is the cause for his growth. * He likes to pinches Xiao Xun cheeks. * His name Yan means fire which represent the phoenix that will rises from the ashes which mean he will never give up. * In the light novel he has a habit of brushing his nose. * In the light novel he entered rank 8 and 9 when he was asleep. * Even though officially he is a 2nd Rank Receptarier, he has the ability to create high level pills. Light Novel * In the light novel when Xiao Yan was being nurtured by Yun Yun she accidentally put aphrodisiac in the fish she overcooked and Xiao Yan and Yun Yun almost had sex however Xiao Yan did lose his first kiss to Yun Yun. * In the manhua it never really stated who Xiao Yan was in his past life however in the light novel it states "In his past life, Xiao Yan was a mediocre, average commoner. Wealth, fame and beauty seemed to run parallel to his life, never intersecting it." this suggest that in the past Xiao Yan was neither famous or rich he was just an average person. * In the light novel its officially stated that he wore the ring that contained Yao Lao at the age of 4 and Yao Lao started absorbing Xiao Yan Dou Qi at the age of 12. * In the light novel he had a whole year to prepare for the coming of age ceremony while in the manhua he only had 6 month. However like the manhua he only needed 6 month to reach the 7th rank however reaching the 8th rank took a lot longer. Category:Male Category:Receptarier Category:Xiao Family Category:Jia Nan Academy Category:Human Category:Da Dou Shi